dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dofus Wiki
The main page is now protected. Only registered users can edit it, and it cannot be moved. Hopefully this will reduce the amount of random vandalism. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:11, 3 June 2006 (UTC) New Version 1.14 Since the amak servers are really really getting pounded can anyone torrent out the new client? or setup a DL link.... contact me on aim bayerischemotor5 if u need any help also i just registered so i can follow this : I didn't have any problems getting the client from the usual place. --TaviRider 20:28, 11 July 2006 (UTC) : I didn't have any problems either. It's just 75mb. I don't see a reason to set up a torrent file MiiQ 10:34, 13 July 2006 (UTC) : the first few hours it was out no one was able to DL it, at least here in the eastern usa..looks like all is well now.... New main page layout The community's input is requested regarding a proposed draft layout for the main page. The discussion is going on at Dofus:Community Portal/New Main Page. Everon 23:09, 12 May 2006 (UTC) : The page is at Main Page/Everon and there's also discussion taking place on that page's talk page. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:11, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Vandalism reporting hey why is it that you guys allways fix the stuff but it allways comes back eva think if u talk to the guy it will stop hmm? : Sadly, there's no real good way to converse about these things in real time when you're dealing with anonymous users (the primary culprits). Additionally, hiding behind an IP address makes people more likely to behave irresponsibly because of their anonymity. They don't have to face up to the consequences of their actions and therefore they aren't bound by the normal sense of shame that would otherwise (hopefully) keep them acting like reasonably civilized mammals. BadMrMojo 23:28, 2 June 2006 (UTC) I've created a new page for reporting wiki vandalism at Dofus: Requests for Investigation (Shortcut: D:RFI). Now we can keep vandalism issues off main's talk page and at place we can all watch. Everon 01:35, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Main Page formatting Who is doing that?its getting annoying... I'm not impressed by the formatting change done by 70.181.47.202 at 00:53, 29 Dec 2005. I'm assuming it's a typo, and putting this note up to see if people think it should be changed back. Eldritchreality : Done and done. - Dashiva 10:59, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) I'm thinking we should do something about the main page. Instead of just one big list, break it up into sections. Then list the sections side by side to avoid having to scroll down the whole list to find what you're looking for. - Dashiva 20:45, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) That doesn't convince me, at the moment although theres a lot of scrolling it does allow you to see a lot of the wiki's content in one go. If you hide it in another layer of menus people new to the wiki have to go through much more trouble before they find their way around. Eldritchreality 08:28, 22 January 2006 (UTC) : You don't seem to understand. It already is hidden in a layer of menus, that's the problem we're going to remove. The payment page has nothing to do with parchments, so they should not be in the same list. - Dashiva 11:32, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :: My apologies, I misunderstood you. Eldritchreality 06:21, 25 January 2006 (UTC) I think that weapons should be removed because equipment is a good generalization of all gear, and kamas should be moved into that section because it has more to do with items than coordinates lol. Also Forgetfulness Potions should just be potions which would bring up a list of different types of potions. : If you want to move something, just do it. The current main page is just a patchwork, there's no clear purpose behind it. And sign your talk page comments already. - Dashiva 07:47, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :: Why don't we do something like that on the main page? … … … *Items **Inventory [ Weapons and Armor; Item Sets; Pets; Scrolls and Potions; Resources ] **Getting Items [ Item Drops; Crafting; Markets ] … … … :: It would make list much shorter I think. Not doing it right now cause (1) don't like to mess on something important (which the homepage sure is) without the permission of the owner; and (2) doing this will require building of strict content structure (which I cannot see here). — Aki-kun 13:17 (GMT+2), February 28, 2006 hey yall wats with the "P" thing? did some1 do this on purpose? its says the main page is redirected fron "p"-IalexI I've put together a proposed layout for the main page at Main Page/Everon. It's modified from Wikipedia's main page layout. It's not done, and I don't mind people contributing to it as well. More information on its talk page. Everon 03:05, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Would be nice if that stub box was thinner. It is pushing the main content way over. -Sihren Additional Section Discussion PVP Guides I think it would be interesting if there would be a section with guides for how a certain class or build could be defeated, it could be like the strategy section some monsters have, or specific guides for each class vs each class. I'd be more then willing to help on the sram guides :P--DameDatte 08:49, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Helpful Ideas Just a thought, but maybe there should be a site on Dofus slang. It took me ages before I worked out what half the language was, and I had 2 ask about the rest it would also be helpful to have a page on the slash commands - like grouptalk, send message, and so forth. Personally, I haven't found them anywhere, and I'm sure there are some that I'm missing. Game controls I see no section for game controls - should there be one? It would include how to move about the map, add points to your stats, boost spells, battling, chatting, adding friends, etc. Any objections? Phaed :Second thoughts, Battle actually isn't necessary, the description included in that section is clear enough, imo. Phaed HELP ok,i need help,ya' know the new dofus thing?you have to re-dowload it?yeah well i can't get back onto dofus webstie..HELP!!! >.< : I cant get on either i keep getting error cant locate laguage file :: As the server message says pretty clearly, you have to download the new client. - Dashiva 03:36, 24 February 2006 (UTC) This is not about how we can make this any bettee i just want to say that Dofus is THE BEST MMO i have ever played. I will never stop playing this game EVER. --70.57.6.45 23:28, 14 March 2006 (UTC)Gangsta-B---70.57.6.45 23:28, 14 March 2006 (UTC) I can't find the correct page (New to wiki) but where are the drop rates? (I have no idea how to sign my name or do the time, Here's hoping it is automatic) --HELP ON LANGUAGE FILE ERROR-- Everytime I try to load the game it shows me a error message saying: "impossible to load the aditional data file" in red font. Why does this happen? I already uninstalled Dofus and installed it again, but didn't work. Can anyone clarify what's wrong here? Is it a problem with servers? I've been getting this message since March 31. --Help on Selecting Characters-- Everytime I try to log in all my characters are dimmed and you can't select them. I don't know what to do and have know idea why they just randomly did this. Please help! I would like to play the game sometime soon. : The Rushu server has just experience a hardware failure. This is causing the problem with dimmed characters. See http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?id=26022 for the official announcement from Ankama. --TaviRider 16:44, 8 July 2006 (UTC) --messed guilds-- whats up with the guilds, i cant acces my guild and it tells me im not part of one, i was a guild member then i download and guild gone.... help? :There's a known problem with guild membership on Rushu. The problem will be fixed with tomorrow's reboot. See the official announcements on the Dofus forum for details. --TaviRider 16:10, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Items' Value There needs to be a record somewhere of the different items and their general values. See eqecon.com for an example of what I'm talking about. Because there is no mechanic in place in the game for communicating to an entire zone, and most of the economy seems to work around benign merchants and not auctioning, there is no way to know what a fair price for an item is. Of course, values change with the rising levels of the general population of a given server and the availability of any certain item. The question is whether this is the place to do it. A general value section could be added to each of the items and updated as necessary. -Sihren : See Talk:Market - Dashiva 08:25, 7 April 2006 (UTC) In other words, you want to replace a free market economy with a system of price-fixing? Not with my cooperation. --Tatsujin-d 21:29, 22 June 2006 (UTC) More help Hi my guys zigfin and i have a error cant load language fill i need help! what i make when put error: can't load language file? :Try Dofus Technical Support - DarkStorm 09:38, 8 May 2006 (UTC) this is a test edit please delte this after Spanish? somehow the whole wiki buttons became spanish??? anyone knwo hwo to fix this? -Tarquin-Mitzi already found the fix: logout and login. :D -Tarquin-Mitzi Hum...but what if you're not logged in? I happen to be a reader of this Wiki, and don't log in or out, yet I still see all the menus, etc in spanish... 64.228.176.107 I am getting the same thing, it is bizzare. - MrMunchie I can't even upload an image... and i wanted to update a few pages ~_~ -Tarquin-Mitzi I've done a lot of looking around in the Wikia help pages to no avail - maybe the global language of the wiki has been changed? It might be something that an administrator needs to update - Tori 9:52am PST 6/9/06 : Probably just a typo (en -> es) made during an update. Looks fine to me now, at least. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:52, 10 June 2006 (UTC)